


John

by TOM_CAT



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT
Summary: Set in late season 3.Jesse needs more money in case he is cut off again. He re-enters the sex trade.He is picked up by a man named John.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s), Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	John

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I want to spend more time on, but I figure I'll put this first out there and get everyone excited.  
> Unlike my last work, I actually want to put effort into it.

It was overcast, about 4pm. 

The wind rustled softly. 

Jesse was alone.

He balanced his presence between hiding just enough to not draw the wrong attention and flaunting just enough to gain the attention he needed.

His jacket open just enough that they could see the definition of his chest.

His hat just high enough they could see his eyes.

The sound of planes miles overhead and cars on a distant road created a loud silence.

There were cars parked on some side streets, but Jesse made sure to check his surroundings.

He knew he’d look suspicious with his hands in his pockets, but he was tired. He had been standing on the corner for at least 2 hours.

He didn’t want to go back to The Crossroads. Surveillance was increasing around there.

The corner wasn’t as heavily trafficked. But it also wasn’t as heavily policed. 

Jesse was willing to take the risks of being here instead of at the motel. The motel provided some safety.

Jesse had loosened his care. He just didn’t want to get caught.

He couldn't wait there for long. Someone would come along and say something. 

Another five minutes and he decided to go home. There was no point in waiting.

As he started down the street, a white car that had been parked behind him pulled up next to him and the window rolled down.

“Leaving so soon? Were you waiting for someone?” a stout man with short greying brown hair was trying to flirt.

“Uhhh, yeah. But I guess they weren’t going to show.” Jesse knew what this guy was doing. He had heard those lines before.

“You have anywhere to be?”

“Nah.”

“Oh, well, why don’t we hang out for a while?”

“Okay.” Jesse stepped toward the driver window and lowered his voice, “You a cop?”

“No.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Jesse ran his eyes throughout the car. Nothing unusual.

“Okay.” He said softly.

He looked around the neighborhood for one last check. Then went around to get in the passenger side.

“So what’s your name?” The man asked as he drove away. He looked to be in his early fifties.

“Ian.”

“Ian, huh? Is that your real name?” Jesse was tired of clients trying to be sly. 

“No.” Jesse made his annoyance apparent.

“Okay then. Ian it is. How old are you?”

“How old do you want me to be?” Jesse could play games too, but many men didn’t like the tables turned on them. “Don’t worry, man, I’m legal.”

“Good. I don’t need any of that nonsense.”

“Where are we going?”

“My house.”

“Can’t we go to, like, a motel or something?” It was always a risk going to clients homes.

“Why? Why should I pay for a room when my house is more comfortable anyway?” Men were always defensive when questioned. Jesse just nodded. 

“You like drugs?”

“Sure.”

“Great.” He smiled. 


End file.
